


Only The Wind Could Hear

by Swiftrunner



Series: Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff and Angst, If She Got A Dick She Got A Dick, Knotting, Massage, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftrunner/pseuds/Swiftrunner
Summary: The fifth singularity, on the vast North American continent.  It was a place for many things.  Gudako did not expect self-discovery to be one of them.  A prequel of sorts to The Perfect Wife, though not /the/ prequel.  We'll get there eventually.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tamamo-no-mae | Caster
Series: Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139612
Kudos: 13





	Only The Wind Could Hear

Gudako leaned backwards against her pack, the stuffed sack serving as a backrest in front of the warm fire. Tamamo had prepared a delicious hearty stew out of what provisions they'd brought with them, even though only Gudako and Mash had really needed to eat - magical energy was enough to sustain full Servants. Still, Nightingale had insisted - "malnutrition is a difficult disease to amputate," after all. Gudako closed her eyes, letting herself sit and digest, as Mash excused herself to get ready for bed - with every singularity, her gleaming black and purple armor had improved, sometimes in subtle ways, sometimes in obvious ways, and with every step had gotten more involved and complicated for the Shielder to remove on her own. The magic of her demi-servant incarnation allowed her to don it in moments! But doffing it was always a problem, something that her incomplete fusion with the Servant empowering her just outright prevented outside of removing the armor, piece by piece, by hand. Still, despite how the armor had grown and improved - new joints in subtle places, improved padding, more secure and proper fasteners - Mash had always managed to remove it by herself.

Which made it a surprise when, after about five minutes, Mash sheepishly returned, still clad in her sturdy plate armor, encased in black and purple from her neck down, as she gently nudged her Master to attention. "Um... Gudako-sempai? I can't... get this armor off myself..."

Gudako smiled, gently placing a hand on Mash's ebony gauntlet. "I can help, Mash-san. Let's get to your tent." Mash blushed, faintly - put her in a battle and Mash was all but fearless, but a social interaction nearly always flummoxed her. Gudako smiled a little - how strange, how charming, that duality of her knight in shining armor. She stood up, seeing little point in excusing herself for something like this, as she left the fire behind, the conversation between Nightingale and Robin Hood and Tamamo more than easily covering her exit anyways.

The tent was easy to spot - only one Servant carried such an imposing shield, and only one tent had that shield lain out in front of the tent flap. Timidly, Mash undid the opening, ducking inside, letting her Master follow. The tent was small - enough room to sit upright, but not enough room to stand - and close enough to the fire for the warm flickering light to filter in through the thin fabric wall. Gudako smiled, sitting seiza-style next to Mash. "So - where should we start?"

Mash fidgeted a little, before offering her hands - she'd always been shy, but something about this moment made her seem even more shy around Gudako than usual. "Can you... can you start with my gauntlets? I could help then..." Gudako gave a small nod, smiling warmly. "Of course."

She carefully took Mash's gauntleted hand, gently twisting it about, looking for the fastener - ah, there it is. A leather strap and buckle, hiding underneath the long cuff of the gauntlet, to keep it in place when Mash was swinging her shield during battle. It always amazed Gudako, just how quickly Mash could swing that heavy shield around - it was all Gudako could do to keep it held upright, the one time she'd tried! And yet that Servant magic empowering Mash let her wield it as if it were made of cardboard. Gently, Gudako undid the straps, one at a time, before helping Mash pull the gauntlets off, exposing her hands beneath.

The long, dark gloves Mash wore fit snugly around her hands, their own cuffs vanishing beneath the armor around her arms, adding yet further layers of durable protection. Gudako smiled, giving Mash's hand a little rub, prompting a sharp blush from her Shielder's cheeks. "S...sempai?"

Gudako gave a little nervous laugh of her own. "Sorry! I just... figured they were stiff, after wearing those gauntlets all day..." She moved her hands up, looking at how the armor on Mash's arms was fastened on... "How does this come off?"

"U...um... it's... laced to the padding underneath... you should be able to see it around the gaps, Gudako-sempai." A soft nod, as Gudako found what she needed, unlacing the strands, removing the coverings around Mash's forearms and carefully adding them to the neat pile with a soft clank. Then came the armor around Mash's biceps, finally exposing a dark padded tunic beneath, the cuffs of the gloves vanishing into the sleeves. Mash's first armor hadn't had such padding - apparently the bruising had been bad - but as she grew closer to the Servant within her, the armor had quickly changed and gained the necessary layers to cushion from the blows a Servant would sustain in battle.

Gudako kept tracing over the armor, looking for the next buckle or fastener - ah. The skirting extending off the chestplate was buckled around Mash's waist, and helping to take that off would be the next logical step. Mash continued to blush, as Gudako simply smiled to her knight in shining armor. "It's okay! You asked, and I accepted. Let's get you comfortable now." Mash gave a small nod, shyly fumbling with the fasteners on her armored boots and greaves, distracting herself as Gudako carefully undid the skirting, until she could finally open the clamshell of armor around Mash's torso. There was more lacing underneath, holding it on at the shoulders and up her sides, but a few careful tugs and gentle un-knottings, and the torso armor was free. "Okay, Mash - ready?"

Mash blushed warmly, nodding softly. "R...ready, Sempai." Gudako smiled again, feeling a little pleasant warmth at that, as she opened the armor around Mash and pulled it off over her head.

Far from what most fantasy armor might have you believe, a proper set of plate armor for a female combatant did not need separate pockets for her breasts - that just left a channel in the cleavage, for an enemy's strike to focus down on her chest and possibly pierce the armor. So Mash was able to give a relieved sigh as her chest decompressed - even if her breathing wasn't restricted by it, feeling that tight and snug for so long was uncomfortable.

Gudako smiled, placing the chest armor with the rest of it - her knight deserved to be comfortable more often, she thought. In fact...

"Say, Mash-san - would you like a shoulder rub?"

Mash had just reached back down to pull off one of her boots when she stopped, taken aback by the offer. "E...eh? S...sempai?"

"Sorry if that was... if that was forward, or something... I just figured that you must get knots in your shoulders from wearing your armor so long, and so I thought I could... help you out? Perhaps?"

Mash sat there, shyly continuing to pull off her boot as her thoughts reconnected. "That... um... I..." She paused, taking a couple breaths. "I would... like that... Gudako-sempai."

Gudako smiled, settling in behind Mash, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You let me know if you want this to change at all, okay, Mash-san?" And after she got a nod of agreement, Gudako started to gently rub and knead at Mash's shoulder through the padded tunic.

It was... awkward, to put it mildly. The padding ate up most of the force Gudako tried to put into it, and Mash had to keep shifting to get her leg armor off. But Gudako persisted, doing her best job, as Mash wiggled a little under her touch... until finally, shyly, Mash raised her voice again, twisting about in place to face Gudako more directly, nudging the mage's hands off her shoulders in the process. "I... I could... take the tunic off?"

Gudako gave a brief oh! of surprise at that. "That would... oh, that would make this easier, yes. If that's okay with you?" She paused a little. Why did... that offer feel so nice? She'd given massages to a few friends in the past, but nothing had quite felt like that did... she didn't have long to mull it over, as Mash shyly started pulling the padded undergarment off. Gudako smiled, watching as her shy, delicate kouhai gripped the tunic's bottom hem, lifting skyward as she peeled it off of her gently pudgy belly, before lifting it up over her chest and her head.

The padded tunic had done a lot to disguise her figure, but as it slipped free from Mash's body, it exposed a much thinner undershirt that left a lot less to Gudako's imagination. There she sat, partially armored from the waist down, mostly nude from the waist up. She'd seen Mash in her Chaldea uniform before - even if she always wore that hoodie sweatshirt - so she knew that Mash had an above-average bosom, but... now, with so little obscuring it, she felt her eyes drawn to Mash's body, lingering on the curves of-

"S...sempai?"

Gudako snapped out of her little revelry with a start, a strong blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks. "O...oh! Sorry, I just... I shouldn't have stared! Here, let's get back to this..." She settled back behind Mash, hands placing themselves onto her smaller kouhai's shoulders, her mind racing as she tried very hard to figure out what exactly was happening to her. Why... why did she want to look at Mash's chest so much? She'd been in gym class, all through high school, she'd seen what other girls looked like - even what they'd looked like /naked/ - and of course there was Tamamo, but she's the exception! ... right?

It took her a few massaging rubs to realize that the shoulders under her hands were not what she'd expected. Far from the delicate, willowy girl Mash's personality would lead you to believe her to be, Gudako could feel strong muscles underneath the thin fabric of her shirt. Her blush continued to grow, her hands starting softly to wander down Mash's back, kneading gently and massaging as they went, feeling the subtle definition of Mash's muscled back beneath that thin shirt, the flex and motion as her kouhai undid her greaves, the way muscles and tendons slid and shifted with each action... she gave a soft, breathy exhale, feeling the strength, the power, in her kouhai's body.

"S...sempai... that... feels nice..."

Gudako blushed, her tongue feeling awkward in her mouth, as she tried to get her words together. "I should... I should keep going then?" she asked, softly...

"Y...yes..."

"Where else... else is sore?"

"My... my arms?"

Gudako's hands drifted, slowly upwards, and she couldn't suppress her gasp. Far from the feel of her own body or the softness of Tamamo's, Gudako could feel the strength of Mash's bicep, especially as the Shielder's hand drifted upwards, shyly, to her mouth... Gudako's fingers lingered, touching gently, tracing over those strong arms, as she felt herself wonder what it would be like to have them wrapped around her.

Abruptly, Gudako realized she was supposed to be massaging Mash's arms, not just feeling them. "S...sorry!" She blushed, working on kneading and massaging at the sore muscles in her kouhai's arms, but her thoughts continued to spiral as she tried and failed to focus on massaging away the soreness in Mash's body. Every few rubbing kneads, she felt her fingers pause and trail over the edges of Mash's well-toned muscles, as her kouhai kept slowly undoing what armor was left - soon all that remained was two armored clamshells on Mash's thighs.

Her kouhai hesitated a little, as Gudako realized she'd been massaging one arm far more than the other, awkwardly shifting over to work at the other. Mash wasn't some hulking tower of muscle, like Spartacus or Heracles, and yet with her hands so close to Mash's skin, Gudako could still feel the strength buried within her kouhai, feel that power that she had so often wielded in her defense, the strength of those gentle arms that might wrap around...

"U...um... anywhere... else?" Gudako asked, nervously, managing to just barely totally fail at keeping her voice normal. Mash kept looking away, neither of them able to see the other's face, as Mash started gently removing the armor that protected her thighs. "I... I would... my sides?" she asked, softly, as Gudako jumped a little, hurrying to acquiesce. "Oh, of course, I can do that for you!" She moved her hands, moving towards that gently pudgy belly she knew was there, that always adjusted the shape of Mash's standard Chaldea uniform, the softness that had to be-

Gudako's hands gently began to massage, and felt muscle. Padded by fat, supported by a stocky build, but Mash was muscled, not just in her arms, but clearly across her abdomen as well, as she felt every flex and shift of that strength as her kouhai undid the armor on her thighs, her mind reeling at the wave of feelings washing over her. A soft sigh slipped out of Mash's mouth, as a gentle clanking sound came from her thigh, one of those metallic clamshells now open as Mash gently moved to add it to the pile.

Gudako could see, for the first real time, the stocky size of Mash's thighs, and feeling the strength of her kouhai's middle left her with zero doubt that the width of those legs were from almost entirely muscle. Strange thoughts flitted through her mind, of wanting to feel those strong legs wound around her, her cheeks hot and crimson as she-

Gudako abruptly realized her hands hadn't moved in a while, and nervously she started massaging again, her thoughts churning away as she tried very hard to think about something, anything else, without letting Mash realize that she...

Her hands stopped, all at once, as she realized what it must mean. What these feelings were, why they were so strange and yet so familiar. She shifted, quietly, before speaking up. "Um... is that... is that better now, Mash? San?" she asked, failing to keep her voice level yet again.

"U...um... yes, it... it is... thank you, Gudako-sempai..." Her voice held worry, but Gudako wasn't able to notice, too lost in her own thoughts.

"That's good... I should... I should find Tamamo, get ourselves settled into... um... into our tent... sleep well, Mash-san..." And she hurried her way out.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck /fuck fuck FUCK/. No, no, that's definitely... she paced through the camp, trying desperately to find any explanation other than the obvious one, as her mind kept turning to the feel of Mash's muscles under her hands, the softness of her voice, the way her body felt so...

She was in love with Mash. More than in love with Mash, Mash was /hot/, just like Tamamo was hot. She knew at some point she hadn't been - she /hadn't/ been, this feeling wasn't /there/ when they first met, they'd touched, they'd laughed, she'd given Mash a shoulder rub before! - but this, this was... fuck fuck FUCK! What could this mean?!

Tamamo perked up a little as Gudako exited Mash's tent in a rush, ear on alert as she heard those hurried footsteps, following behind. She was no Assassin, had no presence concealment to her name, but when someone was as distracted as Gudako was it was hardly difficult to avoid their notice. She paused a little as she saw which tent Gudako had come out of - that was Mash's tent?

Her Master's first Servant. A woman about Gudako's own age, who she had known even longer than she'd known Tamamo. And they had just hurried off somewhere private together, and now Gudako had emerged, clearly with many many thoughts. Were they in something of a romantic relationship?

Tamamo mulled that thought over, before shrugging to herself. If Gudako was, so be it. Tamamo had managed to share Hakuno with /Nero/ of all people. Surely she could share Gudako with someone like Mash.

Mash's hand reached up, trailing after Gudako as her Master, her Sempai, left the tent, her voice trying to rise up before falling back down, stifled. What had happened? She'd helped her out of her armor, piece by piece - even offered a shoulder rub, even accepted her removing her padded tunic - and then when she'd felt her shoulders, her arms, her sides...

Had Gudako known? Had Gudako sorted it out, somehow? When she was feeling over her un-feminine muscles, feeling those abs on her sides, feeling her biceps... had she known from her shoulders? Or had she just suspected it, and then it was confirmed when...

She looked down, sadly, at the small bulge in her groin, too faint for most to notice but that /she/ knew was there. She'd never been able to get full reassignment surgery, even if she'd been on hormones of one form or another since when her puberty would have started, but had her... had her... /thing/... changed her body enough to let her Sempai know? And now...

Now there wouldn't be a chance, if she did. If her Sempai knew that she had used to be...

Mash cried softly to herself, fantasies welling up and flitting away on the wind, of her Sempai holding her in her arms, fingers trailing through her hair. Of a tender kiss before bed, of walking hand in hand, of sharing a picnic on a grassy hill...

Of what those things might have led to...

Before the reality of how those would have broken came crashing down, her heart still yearning for Gudako, still desiring her Sempai's touch and closeness and happiness, yet unable to give it. She wasn't a real woman, she didn't have the right parts, and there was no way her Sempai could love her if she'd found out. Who could love a woman with parts like she had?

Gudako sat in her tent, mind still racing, as Tamamo slipped her way inside. "Mmmm... hello there, my spouse..." The light was low, even lower than in Mash's tent, leaving many dark shadows that hid Tamamo's form, flickering gently with the fire in the center of camp. Gudako looked up, and familiar feelings welled up - affection, attraction, but tinged now with so very similar of feelings towards Mash. Feelings she now knew she'd had for a long time - at least as long as she had for Tamamo, possibly longer - that she just hadn't recognized. She'd never gotten quite as close to anyone as she'd gotten to either Tamamo or Mash. Was that it? Was that why she'd never felt like this before? She'd thought Tamamo was the perfect special someone for her, but maybe she had been hasty? Picked too fast?

Tamamo crawled her way over, the tent's roof too low for her to walk. Her tail swayed gently behind her with each motion as she slipped into place behind Gudako's sitting form. "Oohhh? Quiet tonight, hmmm? Many thoughts?" Tamamo gave a good-natured giggle, arms slipping around the mage's body. "That's okay - you can share them if you want, or not. I don't mind." She leaned in, giving Gudako's neck a gentle kiss, as the Mage's thoughts shifted back in another direction, a soft moan and sigh passing Gudako's lips.

"Mmmmm... that's quite a nice thought to share, Gu-da-ko-chan~..." A little shiver ran up the mage's spine, in spite of herself, as Tamamo nestled a little more securely against her. "Perhaps I could... help that thought along?" Gudako felt something blooming out, nestled against her lower back, as Tamamo pressed a familiar firm length against her. "We'll have to be quiet, of course... but I bet you can manage, Gu-da-ko-chan~... that is... if you want to try~?"

Gudako gave a hesitant nod, blushing strongly, her mind's focus finally drifting away from those confusing feelings about Mash to feelings she knew far better - her feelings about Tamamo. "I... I want to try, Tamamo... my wife..."

Tamamo gave a little chuckle. "Mmmm... then let's help you out of all this," she said, her hands shifting to the fasteners on Gudako's clothes. "Your wife wants you to be comfortable, after all..."

Mash sat in her tent, her thoughts turning around themselves, the last piece of her armor finally off as she nestled into her sleeping bag. She could still feel it, when she closed her eyes - the feeling of her Sempai's hands, trailing along her body, massaging at her muscles, touching at her shoulders, her back, her sides... the memory far too fresh to ignore, her small shaft gently started to swell again, bit by bit, as she moaned in quiet frustration - these thoughts wouldn't go away, not tonight, and that would make it so hard for her to sleep. Fine. If she had to... "maintain her body"... in order to get a good night's sleep? Then she would. She reached for her pack, finding some of the supplies stored within - rations, lantern, camp dishes - aha! The medical kit. She'd needed a fair bit of various ointments in the first singularities she was in, her initial armor being badly put together and pinching her in many places, so she had a good supply on hand out of habit - and, she supposed, it /was/ meant to help swelling go down.

She blushed, setting it aside, as she gently pulled down her panties - her shaft was unremarkable. "Medically standard", Romani had said, during her various physicals and checkups to ensure her HRT had worked and kept working. Romani was the only person in Chaldea who knew, other than Mash herself, what exactly had happened all those years ago, and why there was a "second" designer baby, just Available, when asked. He'd come up with the scheme himself, after all, after Mash had confided in him. Mash's fingers gently touched the firming shaft - it didn't get very hard. It never did. But it still felt good to touch and caress, even if she hated that fact, as she gently stroked herself, one hand finding its way under her sleeping clothes to stroke her breast, her mind conjuring a fantasy... of Gudako, of her Sempai. Of her Sempai's gentle hands massaging her chest, of that soft voice tickling at her ear, of her Master's gentle touch along her hen... she hated calling it a cock, but a 'hen' was just feminine enough for her. On her better days, she actually liked calling it that. She gave a soft, shivery moan, fondling her chest and rubbing her length, a small supply of absorbent pads nearby to clean up what mess there would be, before smearing some of the ointment onto her hand, letting the fantasy take her away to someplace nicer, even if that someplace could never be - a fantastical version of Gudako, who would actually want to touch her hen, to have sex with her, in spite of that thing between her legs.

Tamamo had Gudako spun around, face to face, the dominant Kitsune descending upon her Master with a firm, deep kiss, Tamamo's thick foxcock pressing into Gudako's belly. "Oooo, I can feel how /wet/ you are, Gu-da-ko-chan~... mmmm, but we both know I'm too big to fit in there comfortably..." Tamamo ground against her Master, teasingly rubbing that heavy length against Gudako's folds. "Well... fit in there /all/ the way, at least~!" She grinned... "But I cannot go into your ass dry, my Gu-da-ko-chan... your wife doesn't want to hurt her precious spouse after all... so perhaps... she'll just have to use... the lube you have available..." Tamamo grinned, her shaft sliding along the length of Gudako's sodden slit, her underside grinding against the mage's clit as she pulled back to line up. "Mmmm... if you'd like that, Gu-da-ko-chan? Tell me... but not too loudly..." Her face split wide, an evil mischievous desire spreading across it, as Gudako shuddered in her arousal. "We wouldn't want anyone to find out, after all..." Tamamo leaned in, her large vulpine ears perked and listening. "Mmm? So what do you want your wife to do, Gu...da...ko...chan~?"

Gudako gave a breathy, stifled moan as she looked up at her wife's body in the low light of the fire, her breasts dangling tantalizingly below, so close, so easy to touch and fondle and caress and rub against, the kitsune's lips just above, to kiss and hold close... and that teasing shaft, the tip just barely tickling against the outside of her labia... it took every fiber she had to keep from shouting her desires, speaking in a choking whisper. "F...fuck my folds... then tie my ass... Tamamo, please!"

Tamamo chuckled a little, leaning in... "And to think you used to be so worried about that knot... now here you are, begging your wife for it... well, a good wife obliges her spouse, after all..." Her teasing words flowed across Gudako's face, her breath hot and sensual, before lips met lips, and her hips began to sink in, spreading Gudako's vaginal walls around that heavy vulpine shaft as their tongues danced within their linked mouths, the kitsune tasting every inch of Gudako's mouth as she began to thrust.

There was such a thing as too deep - the cervix, the entrance to the womb, was a painful thing to touch, and Tamamo only had so many sizes of shaft to work with in her repertoire. There were only so many male kitsunes she was able to meet and learn from before she became a Heroic Spirit, after all! But this size was almost perfect for the purpose - discounting the knot, Tamamo's length buried itself to just shy of Gudako's cervix with every pistoning thrust, letting her explore the full length of her spouse's lovely body.

Their chests ground together with each stroke, sending tickling fires through Gudako, nipples grinding on nipples as they poked and teased against each other, the mage whimpering into her kitsune wife's incessant mouth, her body flooding with need and desire. A hand found its way to Tamamo's bosom, squeezing and stroking at it - until Tamamo pulled her lips back with a teasing chuckle. "Oohhoho... so my spouse wants to play that way, hmm?" She grinned, her hands sliding up to fondle Gudako's chest as well, fingers rolling those sensitive nipples between her fingertips as her palms squeezed the swells of her spouse's bosom, stifling the cry of pleasure by resuming the deep kiss, her hips continuing to thrust away, soaking her shaft in Gudako's fluids.

The mage was in heaven, feeling that pistoning shaft inside her, the brush of Tamamo's pubic tuft against her clit sending electric sensations right up her spine on every stroke - on its own, it would not have been enough, but with all the other sensations spilling out of her, any little extra pleasure just fueled the fire. She moaned heavy into that kiss, her legs curling around Tamamo's waist, those deep strokes growing faster and faster - and then, all at once, they stopped. Gudako gave a strangled needy cry into Tamamo's mouth, but Tamamo held close, stifling the sound until Gudako quieted down, pulling her head back bit by bit, drawing her Master's tongue into her mouth and suckling gently on it. "Mmmm... I think... you've lubed me up enough now... Gu...da...ko...chan~..." She grinned, that familiar, evil little grin. "Not too loud now... but tell me what you want me to do with it..."

Gudako shuddered, whimpering, still half-full of Tamamo's cock, as she gave her response... "Knot... knot me, Tamamo... knot my ass..."

"Mmmmm... your wife can do that for you... Gu-da-ko-chan~..." She pulled back, slowly, teasingly, her hard shaft coated in Gudako's natural lube, leaving the mage's folds gaping as she realigned with her Master's anal ring. "Mmm... now relax for me... pull your legs up... and I'll give you what you ask..." She leaned in, kissing her Master again, her hands hooking under Gudako's legs to pull them up - the mage didn't resist, /couldn't/ resist, as she felt the Caster open her, spread her, for what was the main event of the night...

Tamamo pressed against that ring, the tapered tip of her vulpine cock spreading it smoothly around her, as Gudako moaned into the kiss, feeling her ass spread once again around that heavy member. She had once been so worried about it, so nervous about that kind of sex - but Tamamo had convinced her to try, and her world had turned upside down. Her ass sung a song of pleasure as Tamamo's heavy shaft pistoned in and out of her, spreading her more and more with every thrust - every stroke, every motion, weakening her body's ability to resist, just as the pleasure drowned out her will to stop Tamamo's deep thrusts.

Not that she'd had much will to do so to begin with.

The kisses were relentless, Gudako fluttering at the edge of being out of breath, Tamamo pulling back only long enough to let the mage inhale before diving back in, stifling her pleasured moans before they could begin. Their tongues swirled around each other, Tamamo's hands pinning back Gudako's legs as she thrust relentlessly into the mage's snug ass. The Last Master of Humanity, spreading her ass for her wife's fat cock, and loving every second of it. A hand slipped down, the mage fingering her gently gaped folds, whimpering into Tamamo's relentless kiss as their breasts ground together, feeling her hand pinned between their bodies on every pistoning thrust as that knot finally found its way to Gudako's puckered ring...

Tamamo stopped, pulling back slowly from the kiss, that familiar predatory grin adorning her face. "Mmmm... now comes the hard part, Gu-da-ko-chan~... are you sure you want me to-"

"Oh, fuck, Tamamo, yes, I'm sure! Kno-" Tamamo lunged forward, silencing the mage with another kiss before she got too loud, Gudako's eyes rolling back in her head as she shuddered, the thrusting starting up again, faster, faster, faster, every thrust bouncing that knot against her rear as her eyes fluttered shut, pleasure overwhelming her as she was kept quiet with the deep, mind-numbing kiss. She fingered herself, rubbing her clit with her palm, her nipples dancing against Tamamo's own with every thrust as she built up, higher, higher, higher... her ass giving way under the relentless assault of Tamamo's knot, her breath coming in quick gasps through her nose as she tried and failed to keep herself quiet - only Tamamo's forceful kiss kept her from alerting the entire camp to what they were up to, that thrill of the kiss, the pleasure of the moment, everything building higher and higher...

And then Tamamo's knot finally popped inside. Gudako's mind blanked, that impossible girth spreading her ass, as she began to cum on the spot, her ass squeezing and milking that heavy shaft for everything it was worth as Tamamo kept thrusting - but those squeezing massages around her rapidly swelling knot didn't let her get in more than a few impotent little bounces against Gudako's ass, before she pressed in tight, magic seed blossoming forth within Gudako's body, the orgasmic cries of the both of them mingling together and lost inside their mouths, the two of them the only ones to hear their pleasure.

Gudako's body twitched and shuddered, moaning into the kiss as the aftershocks ripped through her, her toes curling as that magic seed poured into her bowels. Tamamo panted, slowly sliding her lips off of Gudako's, giving a satisfied sigh as she settled in, hugging onto the mage from above. "Mmmm... was that good, my spouse?" she asked, softly, that old gentle voice returning, the predatory mischievous edge lost after knotting Gudako deep in her behind.

The mage panted, moaning softly as she nodded, feet flexing in the air as Tamamo's hands finally slid off her legs, letting her settle them around the kitsune's waist. "Ohhhhfhuck... my ass is... it's so full..." Her lungs strained, struggling to regain the air lost in that long, passionate kiss, as Tamamo giggled, nestling in close with Gudako, pulling the large sleeping bag around the two of them. "Mmmm... well, don't try to pull out, okay? Once I'm tied, I'm /tied/, Gudako-san, and you'll just hurt us both if you try to get free too early."

"I... still don't get... how you can't just shapeshift it away..."

Tamamo gave a playful little chuckle, brushing her fingers through Gudako's hair. "It doesn't come and go in parts, my silly spouse - I can't shrink just the knot. If I tried to morph it out of you, it'd force the knot out, and it'd hurt both of us." She tapped Gudako square on the nose, rolling the two of them onto their sides. "Which is exactly what we don't want, now isn't it?"

Gudako gave a soft shiver, that thick knotted shaft shifting inside her as they repositioned, still cuddled chest to bare chest. "I... I suppose that makes sense..."

Tamamo grinned. "Good, because it's the truth." She smiled, cuddling close with her Master, letting them both recover their breath as they waited for Tamamo's knot to deflate, entangled close together inside the sleeping bag. They lay there in silence, Gudako finally getting her breath back under control, the two of them entwined in that carnal embrace. Tamamo gently brushed her fingers through her Master's hair, feeling the strands flow between each digit, before she opened her mouth again.

"I may have alluded earlier, Gudako-san... but I /would/ like to know if you have anything troubling you... I'd be a bad wife if I ignored my spouse hurting."

Gudako shifted a little, regretting it quickly as that heavy cock wiggled inside her, before simply hugging in against Tamamo and letting out another muffled groan. "No getting out of this one, is there."

Tamamo beamed mischievously. "Not even slightly, Master~!" she said, teasingly, giving a playful kiss to Gudako's lips. The mage gave a grumbly chuckle, before finally taking her time to get her words in order.

"I... think I'm... I think I'm starting to love someone else," she said, finally, choosing her words carefully. "Or at least... you aren't the only one I... find attractive? I... don't know how it works..."

Tamamo paused, thinking a little. "So... I'm still your wife?" Gudako gave a nod. "But you also find someone else hot?" Gudako somehow blushed a little more, but gave another nod. "But I'm also still your wife?"

"You asked that one already."

"Heehee~! But am I?"

"... you are..?"

Tamamo grinned, giving Gudako a tender kiss, as the mage averted her eyes, cheeks still visibly flushed even in the low light of the tent. "Then I don't know what the problem is... our bodies feel how they feel, don't they? And why should you finding another person hot make it feel less good to have me knotted in your ass?" Tamamo laughed, as Gudako kept blushing, but the kitsune ran her fingers through the mage's bright orange hair. "Mmmm... my spouse... as long as I'm your wife, and you do things that make you happy, and I can do things that make you happy... that is what I care most about."

Gudako looked over at Tamamo, a little hopeful. "You promise?"

Tamamo smiled. "Your wife promises this to you, my spouse."

Gudako, softly, shyly, smiled. She rested her head on Tamamo's shoulder, taking a deep breath, smelling that faint scent of Tamamo on the night air.

"Thank you, Tamamo... and I don't even know if... if they like me the same anyways. So I should enjoy what I have."

Tamamo smiled. "That's a wise thought, Gudako-san."

Gudako closed her eyes, nestling in against Tamamo as the tiredness took her - but as her thoughts drifted in the minutes before sleep, her mind returned to Mash. She... she probably just saw her as a friend. Yes. That's all it was. She should try to let... try to let these feelings go.

Mash stifled her cry as she came, her hen pulsing out a small load, the pad soaking up what little came out of her, her hormone therapy having long since killed her ability to truly cum as a man would have. Slowly, she panted, wiping her hand off, bundling the pad back up on itself and placing it in the little waste bag in her sack, to be thrown away once they returned. Or buried somewhere where nobody would find it. Whichever needed to be done. She pulled her panties back up around her hips, then grabbed her pillow, hugging it close.

"Sempai... I love you..." she whispered on the breeze, and only her ears could hear.


End file.
